Necrosis
50% |movement = 2.5 m/sec 2.7 m/sec |xp = 800 10,000 }} .]] Necrosis (also called Necrosii, Necroses, or Necrosises (plural) or just simply "Necro") are a new boss zombie introduced in . It is the strongest zombie in the game, with the most amount of base health and a dangerous, ranged attack which launches various projectiles in all directions. Upon dying, it splits into three Spawns, each with a specific resistance to either physical, chemical, or thermal damage. Stats Normal * 90,000 Health * 2,000 Melee Dmg * 2,000 Ranged Dmg * 2.5 m/sec * 800 xp * 360 degrees per sec * 8.5 m/sec ranged projectile speed * 25% Energy Resistance * 20m ranged projectile range * 2 sec melee attack cooldown * 8.5 sec ranged attack cooldown * 2.6m melee range * First appears at Level 39 on single player mode * Elite mutation appears at level 63 on single player mode Savage * 2,500,000 Health * 22,000 Melee Damage * 23,000 Ranged Dmg * 2.7 m/sec * 10,000 xp * 360 degrees per sec * 8.5 m/sec ranged projectile speed * 50% Energy Resistance * 20m ranged projectile range * 2 sec melee attack cooldown * 8.5 sec ranged attack cooldown * 2.6m melee range * First appears at Level 400 (requires 4 level 100s on Multiplayer) * Elite versions can only be found in events and Nightmare Mode. Tactics The Necrosis has well-earned its position as the most difficult enemy to face in the game. It is fast, turns quickly, has a hard-hitting and long range melee attack, and possesses an omni-directional attack that hurls three different kinds of projectiles in all directions. Strafing to avoid these projectiles is imperative as they come with debilitating status effects as well as a good deal of damage. It is advised to keep a good distance from the Necrosis and pound it with heavy weaponry, remembering to side-step the waves of projectiles. Another is to have one player run from the Necrosis, and have it chase them while the other player(s) pound it with heavy weaponry, turrets and abilities. the player(s) should switch the runner so the necrosis doesn't catch and kill players, as it will catch you eventually. Flanking and damage over time are the best weapons to use, entire weapon sets and builds have evolved from this tactic. One such combo is a Poison claw, HIKS S300, and Luftplatzen, all augmented with deadly and tenacious for maximum damage. Players should use explosives and/or Airstrike or Zombie Antidote on the spawns once the Necrosis splits after death, so as to get off some free damage at the start on all of them, and in some cases kill one or two. It should be noted that the Necrosis gets stronger with each level up. Its omni-directional attack also gains more projectiles at certain levels. For instance, at the earliest possible level a Necrosis can appear in single-player Mode, its omni-directional attack is a twelve-shot burst in all directions. At higher levels, the twelve-shot burst becomes a fifteen-shot burst, then an eighteen-shot burst, then finally a twenty-one shot burst, making the projectiles harder to avoid as the player levels up. However, the fight is not over when the Necrosis is killed. Upon death, it splits into three weaker, but still dangerous Necrosis Spawns, each possessing different attacks and resistances. One Spawn of each color (red, blue, and green) is always created upon the death of a Necrosis. * The Blue Spawn is moderately resistant to Physical attacks, and possesses teleportation abilities to reach players before they can run to get distance. Because the Blue Spawn teleports, it often attacks most players by surprise, almost always inflicting damage after it teleports. If not killed quickly enough, the Blue Spawn will take players down, hiding or not, one by one, resulting in a rage-quitting mission failure. It is best to take out this spawn first, since it can catch up to any player regardless of movement speed. * The Red Spawn is highly resistant to Thermal attacks, and leaves an extremely deadly trail of fire wherever it walks. Although it presents a mobility hazard, it is arguably the least worrisome of the three aspects if the players were to watch their feet, and that their weapons are not thermal weapons. The red Spawn, like the other Necrosis Spawns, has a melee attack, but the red Spawn's melee attack is like that of a zombie with Fiery Skin, setting the player on fire on contact. Rest assured, the damage of the Red spawn is still large, and the fire trail is devastating. * The Green Spawn is highly resistant to Chemical attacks. It spits acid, much like a super-powerful Spitter, frequently, and can inflict heavy acid damage with its melee attacks. While it doesn't deal as much damage as the Red Spawn, it can still deal high damage, and can easily knock out players without sufficient toxic resistance or health. Having a high level assault team or another player with one (this happens fairly often in co-op mode) will often tank the Necrosis long enough for it to be killed, then the spawns can be killed with the remaining assault members tanking them. use energy weapons to kill the spawns is a second tatics since the spawns don't have energy resistances Trivia * The name of this zombie comes from a medical condition called "necrosis", in which tissue breaks down due to the destruction of cell membranes. Necrosis can be fatal if it is not treated fast enough. It is caused by a number of diseases, as well as various cytotoxins (poisons that attack tissue), such as the one in the bite of the Brown recluse spider. *Both new and veteran Players of the SAS: Zombie Assault franchise have deemed the Necrosis as the most overpowered Enemy in SAS 4, not by its initial Form but the blue Necrosis spawn has helped maintain the Necrosis's infamous reputation. *Energy weapons are the best option for dealing with Necrosis spawns, as they have no energy resistance. However, the Necrosis itself is resistant to energy attacks. *The Necrosis used to have a tentacle attack in closed beta similar to the Boss Pod in Zombie Pods but would never miss. After a negative response, it was replaced with the current projectile maelstorm. Gallery Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Zombies